


"Stay Quiet"

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [39]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober Alternate Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Keeping quiet had never been so hard.Whumptober Alternate Prompt 8 - "Stay Quiet"
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Whumptober 2019 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501415
Kudos: 29





	"Stay Quiet"

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: as of 01/02/21 this has been rewritten and a certain character has been replaced.

Gavin felt himself be forcefully pulled from behind. He tripped over his feet but was held up by the rough hands that had a grip on his shirt. Before he could even open his mouth, a hand was slipped over it and blocked any sound he could make.

He was harshly dragged into a cupboard, the same cupboard that the person must have been hiding in. It was like he was being pulled into some dark abyss, and when he was inside, the door was kicked shut, plunging them into darkness.

The hand was still over his mouth and he struggled against the restraints of the person, but they wouldn’t budge. He let out muffled words in the hope that someone could hear him. He tried to bite or even lick the hand, but it’s strong hold was clamping his mouth shut.

A moment later, Gavin could hear the sounds of approaching footsteps out in the hall just past the door. He thought he even heard his name be called out.

Gavin struggled harder against the person, but it was still to no avail, so he tried his hardest to yell. He kicked his feet out to try and hit something to make a loud noise, but nothing was in reach.

He felt his head be forced back as a mouth got close to his ear.

“Stay quiet,” the person harshly whispered.

The hand that wasn’t over his mouth snaked around his neck until he was in a chokehold. He pulled against the arm to loosen the grip, but it wasn’t long before the edges of his vision grew dark.

He struggled against the person for as long as he could, but his limbs began to feel sluggish, and it wasn’t long before everything went black.

* * *

He blearily looked up at his captor in front of him. It was hard to see past the pain that consumed him, but he could make out the man as he walked about in front of him.

He didn’t say anything to Gavin and Gavin didn’t have the energy to say something either. He just watched the man through tired eyes as he put equipment back in the drawers he had taken them from.

At some point, he walked out of Gavin’s vision. Gavin didn’t bother to turn to see what he was up to, but after a few minutes, he walked back into Gavin’s line of sight. He stood right in front of Gavin and held up a roll of duct tape with a smile.

“Don’t move,” he commanded as he tore off a strip of tape.

He roughly stuck it over Gavin’s mouth, bumping against grazed cheeks and a bruised jaw. Gavin didn’t have the strength to struggle away.

“We’re having guests round,” the man spoke for the first time in a while. “So, please do try to stay quiet. It would be awfully inconvenient to have to explain about the meaning of this…situation.”

He gave Gavin one last twisted smile, and then turned and made his way up the stairs out of the basement. Gavin could hear the door at the top of the stairs click shut, and he was left in silence.

* * *

Gavin wasn’t sure how much time had passed.

It felt like he had been in this place for days, weeks? Surely, his crew wouldn’t have left him here for so long, but it felt like it had been forever since he’d last seen them.

It had been a while since he had last seen or heard anyone. The room he was in was dark. There were no windows, so the only source of light was the one above him, which had been switched off a long while ago.

Everything hurt. He didn’t know if there was anything that didn’t, all his injuries had morphed into one. He didn’t know if he had slept at all since he’d been there. Exhaustion began to pull at him, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from slipping shut.

He was woken abruptly by the hand that gently caressed his cheek.

His eyes shot open. It was dark and it took him a moment to adjust to the dim light of the torch that was held in front of him. He blinked several times, but then he realised he recognised the face in front of him.

“Michael?” He muttered sleepily.

“Shh,” Michael said quietly, and he raised a finger to his mouth. “Stay quiet.”

He got to work on untying Gavin from his restraints and then lifted him from the chair. His arms were under Gavin’s legs and back, and Gavin tucked his face in close to Michael’s neck and clutched onto his shirt.

Michael walked up the stairs slowly. The steps creaked under their weight, but Michael tried his best to keep the noise at a minimum.

When they reached the top, the door was open, and Michael stepped quietly into the hall.

It appeared that they were in some house. It looked really big from the inside, but there didn’t seem to be anyone around. They were close to the front door, though, and it didn’t take them long to walk the length of the wide hallway before they got to the door.

Michael opened it up carefully, so that the hinges didn’t squeak, but as soon as they were through, he practically ran down the front steps of the porch. There was a car waiting for them out front, and the door swung open when they got close.

Michael carefully deposited him in the seat, and then closed the door next to him and quickly got in around the other side.

“Punch it,” he called to the person in the driver’s seat, who Gavin only just realised was Jack.

Jack didn’t hesitate to drive off, but he did spare a glance to Gavin in the rear-view mirror. He smiled at Gavin, and Gavin had just enough strength to send one back.

When the house was no longer in sight and they were long gone, Michael put his arm around Gavin’s shoulders and pulled him close.

Gavin settled into his side, his head resting on Michael’s chest. His eyes started to slip shut again and he once again let them. The others stayed quiet; the only indication of them being there was the quiet noise of Jack shifting gears and Michael running his hand through Gavin’s hair.

The car rumbled beneath him as it drove over the tarmac, and he let the soft vibrations lull him back into the realms of sleep.


End file.
